


The Pink Razor

by mistressmacabre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Revelations, Shower Sex, Smooth Legs Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressmacabre/pseuds/mistressmacabre
Summary: The day Harry found Draco nonchalantly shaving his legs in the Ministry showers with a pretty pink razor, was the day Harry realized just how much he fancied the blonde.





	The Pink Razor

The day Harry found Draco nonchalantly shaving his legs in the Ministry showers with a pretty pink razor, was the day Harry realized just how much he fancied the blonde.

Harry and Draco were weeks from becoming Senior Aurors, when they’d been sent to an abandoned Death Eater safe house. Harry was pissed because Death Eater safe houses always inevitably meant grime, curses, and more often than not, St. Mungo’s.

Which meant that when the sodding house slimed him and Draco like some shite out of Ghostbusters, Harry had been completely unsurprised. He’d honestly just been glad that slime didn’t necessarily warrant a trip to St. Mungo’s.

It did, however, warrant an immediate trip to the Ministry showers to attempt, unsuccessfully, to get the sodding slime off.

“I just sent Ron an owl and told him we’ll be a little late,” Harry said, coming into the showers to the sound of running water and Draco nowhere in sight.

“Which means everyone officially thinks that we’re blowing off tipsy pick up Quidditch to bone,” Draco said bluntly from the shower stall where the sound of running water seemed to be coming from.

Harry began to strip his slime-soaked clothes, nose wrinkled in disgust, before finally giving up and vanishing his clothes. He gave a moment of silence parting to his favorite pair of pants.

“You’re sick, mate,” Harry said, and stepped into an empty shower after spelling it on and to the perfect temperature. “Nobody in their right mind thinks we’re boning.”

Sure, Harry rather wished him and Draco were boning, but that wish was a secret Harry was willing to take to the grave.

When Harry and Draco joined the Auror training program together, they were almost immediately partnered up. Their practical assessments had supposedly deemed them compatible as partners.

They’d both been a little livid at the partnership, but after they’d booked their first criminal from their first assignment as partners, they’d realized how well the two of them worked together. Draco was all icy control, whereas Harry was all fiery impulse and instinct. Draco had the technique and knowledge, while Harry supplied the copious amounts of raw power. Match made in heaven right?

Sort of.

Harry only slightly wished over these past few years, that him and Draco could have become more than just an Auror partnership match made in heaven. But let’s not digress.

So yeah, Harry and Draco worked really well together, and they actually got on swimmingly once they’d finally stopped bickering and pulling each others’ hair. Draco had really soft hair. They’d even become friends by the time their second year of training rolled around, much to Ron’s chagrin.

Which meant Harry knew just about everything about Draco nowadays, which was a burden in and of itself really. And all of his friends constantly teased and jabbed him about it, to his never-ending embarrassment.

Embarrassment that may have partially stemmed from Harry’s miniscule attraction toward his blonde, Auror counterpart.

“Who ya gonna call?” Draco shouted from his stall.

“Ghostbusters,” Harry grumbled in response. This stuff really wasn’t going to come out of his hair, was it?

Seriously though, since Harry and Draco had gotten to know each other really well over their three years as Junior Auror partners, Harry now knew far more about Draco than he ever wished to know.

Like the blonde’s exuberant fondness for muggle film.

And his even more exuberant fondness for muggle film quotes.

Or the way he always wanted to eat Indian food after a particularly rough case, and Italian after a long day of case research.

Then there’s the way Draco always landed gracefully on the balls of his feet when the two of them apparated anywhere. Like a bloody cat. Harry tended to resemble a swooning teenage girl when he landed.

Or there’s the way Draco pretends to be cool and unwavering in his control, but he’s the first one to build forts and play make believe with Teddy.

Harry once saw Draco have a tea party with Teddy. In one of Andromeda’s dresses! At least, Harry really hoped the dress belonged to Andromeda.

Oh, and there’s the way Draco always swore up and down to anyone and everyone that his favorite color was green, when Harry knew for a fact that the blonde far preferred the color blue.

Also, Harry could recite Draco’s entire morning regiment, down to the brand of muggle floss he preferred during long stakeouts where magic had to be limited.

And then there’s the way his showers always lasted 33 minutes on the dot.

Harry stepped out of his shower, dried off quickly and dressed in the spare clothes he always kept in his locker for special circumstances such as those of today. He cast a tempus charm and realized it had been almost 15 minutes past an hour since Harry had owled that letter to Ron, which meant Draco was way past his 33 minute shower quota.

“You okay in there, Draco? Did you fall down the drain again?” Harry chuckled, and leaned against the stall across from the one currently occupied by his Auror partner.

About a year ago, Harry and Draco had been undercover at a prep school in Norway, trying to suss out an evil wizard secretly working for the school as a teacher. Once they’d figured out who the dark wizard was, they’d backed him into a bathroom and dueled. Harry had been incarcerous’ed, and it was just Draco and the bastard (unofficially named so by Draco).

Draco had just shot a finite Harry’s way, when the bastard hit Draco with a super illegal and super obscure shrinking curse. Draco shrank down to the size of a cockroach and promptly fell into the drain he’d been standing over, while Harry took down the dark wizard.

It must have taken Draco six months before he was back to his full 6’2 height again, and Draco’s done his very best to block the memory of those painful months from his memory. So Harry of course brought it up every chance he got.

“This isn’t funny, Draco,” Harry said, nervousness leeching into his voice like poison, and stepped closer to Draco’s stall.

Harry’s fingers hesitated on the curtain closing off Draco’s shower stall. Harry strained his ears for any sound that there might be someone in the shower, but he couldn’t hear anything other than the spray the water hitting tile.

“Cover your bits if you can hear me, Draco, cause I’m coming in,” Harry said and gave Draco a few minutes before he finally jerked the curtain all the way open.

Harry stood at the threshold of the shower in frozen shock and, what was that? Arousal.

Draco, the cocky son of a death eater, didn’t seem concerned or appalled that Harry had just basically barged in on his shower (turns out he wasn’t dead). He just stood there, one foot delicately perched on a conjured stool, and a pretty pink razor held gracefully in one hand.

Harry wasn’t sure if even the strongest levitating charm could have lifted his jaw from the floor. And not even the strongest finite could have kept his cock from levitating on up.

Because, wow! Draco was bloody gorgeous. 

His blonde hair was messily swooped across his forehead, and his skin was all that pale, alabaster porcelain color. Was Draco possibly a real life vampire that never went out into the sunlight? Surely Draco’s body had seen the sun before?

Harry could just barely make out the dark mark on Draco’s left arm and the spattering of faded scars crisscrossing his chest from that old sectumsempra curse that Harry was still paying for with heaps and heaps of wontons.

Draco always loved his wontons after a long stay at St. Mungo’s.

Of course, Harry had seen Draco naked before. There had been many a case where one or both of their clothes had been entirely singed away into oblivion by a variety of wayward spells. This was different though.

Harry took in Draco’s strong shoulders, and the wiry muscles that covered his slender body. His eyes trailed down Draco’s bare back to the tantalizing curve of Draco’s very pert and very delicious looking arse.

Damn.

In the almost four years he’d known he was gay, Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen an arse as perfect as Draco’s.

Harry’s eyes followed the long lines of his legs. And didn’t those damn legs go on for bloody ever? His eyes settled on the pink razor as Draco slowly swiped up Draco’s legs.

How could a man look so sexy while he shaved his bloody legs?

A choked sound struggled to escape Harry’s mouth as his eyes soaked up the sight of Draco’s bare and hairless legs. His heart pounded in his chest at the realization that the sight of Draco’s naked body had made Harry painfully and unabashedly aroused. He was a proud, gay man after all.

“Ahem,” Draco said, clearing his throat.

Harry looked up from Draco’s legs and into those silvery eyes, which glittered with mirth. One thing Harry loved about being friends with Draco was getting to hear the man laugh and smile. At Harry’s expense though?

What blood was left in Harry’s brain promptly rushed to his cheeks and yeah. Scratch unabashedly from his earlier statement.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked dumbly, trying to fill the awkward emptiness with noise.

“Shaving my legs,” Draco said with an amused curl to the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, but why?”

Fuck, Harry needed a cold shower right now.

“Wanted to make sure I was extra aerodynamic for our tipsy pick up Quidditch game. I’d hate to miss out on my chance to catch any balls in my mouth like boy wonder.”

Draco winked and Harry sputtered, choking on either air or saliva or atoms. Maybe even a combination of all three or just life in general.

Harry thought he might literally die when Draco’s lewd smile got wider, and he lowered the leg he’d been shaving so that he stood across from Harry in full, naked glory. Such a beautiful sight had never befell Harry’s eyes before.

And nothing short of the killing curse could have stopped Harry’s eyes from snapping down to Draco’s cock and staying there as though stuck there by a sticking charm.

If Harry thought Draco was gorgeous before he saw the blonde’s cock, then he was drop-dead perfection now. Draco’s cock was long and more than half hard, curved up and to the right, and nestled in a treasure cove of beautiful, golden blonde curls.

Harry watched Draco’s cock harden even further under the intensity of his gaze. The pink tip poked out of Draco’s foreskin and there was just the barest shimmer of precome there.

Oh to taste that wonderful looking cock.

“Do you like what you see, Harry?” Draco asked, and Harry looked up into his eyes once again. Harry saw a flurry of emotions he didn’t think he was supposed to see in that moment, one of which stood out above the rest. It was an emotion that Harry didn’t think he’d seen on Draco’s face since Hogwarts.

Nervous.

Harry stepped into the shower stall and pulled the curtain shut behind him.

There was a visible quiver to Draco’s body, subtle but definitely perceptible. Harry’s prognosis of Draco’s looks made Draco incredibly nervous. It would seem that Harry’s opinion mattered quite a lot to Draco.

How do you tell the most beautiful man in the world that they’re perfection?

Harry took in Draco’s naked body once more from head to toe before he decided the easiest method would be honesty.

“Perfect,” he said, emerald eyes locking onto silver.

Draco released a gust of air from his lungs shakily.

“I thought you’d never notice,” he said with just enough confidence to almost cover up how nervous he still was. Almost.

Harry shook his head in amazement, because he thought he’d been pretty obvious with how often he’d noticed Draco. “I’m noticing now.”

They stood in silence, just staring at each other with open appreciation. Harry was far from naked, but Draco soaked up Harry’s appearance as though they were both standing in the shower stall in their birthday suits.

Harry shouldn’t be looking at Draco like this. They were Auror partners and friends, for Merlin’s sake!

Sure, they knew everything about each other and were hardly ever apart these days. It was so clear to Harry now that they both fancied each other, and that the attraction wasn’t solely on his end. But this, this thing between them could ruin everything.

That pink razor clattered out of Draco’s hand and onto the tile. Harry’s heart thudded in his chest as the dam broke wide open.

“Fuck it,” they both said in unison, and then stepped desperately closer until they met in the middle of the shower stall and grappled onto each other. Draco’s fingers tangled into Harry’s hair and pulled his head up till their lips met, while Harry’s settled onto Draco’s strong, slim hips.

Their first kiss was smoldering in every way, and Harry ran his hands up Draco’s strong back. They kissed like two, dehydrated men lost in a desert and who just found a watering hole. 

Harry felt almost frantic with his kisses when he felt Draco’s tongue tease at his lips. Harry opened his mouth on a moan, and their tongues tangled together in a battle for dominance.

Draco tasted like heaven and Harry bemoaned the loss of Draco’s mouth when he pulled away. He wasn’t sad long as Draco began to kiss and nip his way down Harry’s neck.

“Draco,” Harry said in a weak voice when the blonde pulled his shirt collar to the side and nibbled on his collarbone.

Draco moaned at the sound of his name. “I want you, Harry. I’ve wanted you for so long.”

Those words ricocheted throughout the cavern of Harry’s chest. All those nights they’d spent eating food and watching films or working late on various cases. The toothbrush that now sat beside Harry’s in his bathroom for those nights where Draco passed out on his couch after a long day. Everything rattled through Harry’s bones, but so did the what ifs.

What if this was just a passing phase?

What if they didn’t last?

What if they’re friends didn’t approve?

What if their work doesn’t?

“Are we making a mistake?” Harry finally said aloud.

Draco’s hands crept under the hem of Harry’s shirt, pushing it up as his hands stroked up his ribs to flick at his nipples. Harry gasped at the feeling, his nipples hardening from a second flick from Draco.

“Does this feel like a mistake?” Draco asked cautiously, pulling back from Harry to look into his eyes.

Harry’s eyes flickered between moist, plump lips and silvery, molten eyes. The answer felt so obvious.

Fuck it.

“No,” Harry admitted, and melted at the smile Draco gave him at his one word.

Their lips met and it was less frantic than before, slower and more sensual. Harry pulled away long enough for Draco to pull his shirt off and toss it to the side before their lips melted back together.

Harry’s hands journeyed down Draco’s back and cupped his partner’s arse, gently kneading a moan from Draco’s mouth. Harry greedily swallowed the noise as it escaped the blonde’s lips.

Draco’s hands reached for the front of Harry’s jeans where his cock pressed almost painfully against the zipper.

“Mmmm,” Harry said against Draco’s lips as the blonde slowly pulled down the zipper of his jeans and popped the button.

Is it possible for one man’s glorious arse to hold the keys to the universe? 

Harry chuckled against Draco’s lips because he just knew Draco would find some way to turn that thought into a jab on the size of Draco’s arse. 

“What?” Draco asked with a laugh. He sounded just as high on arousal as Harry felt.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Harry answered in awe. He stepped back to strip himself of his jeans and his foot hit that pink razor, sending it skittering across the tile. “You’re so beautiful, Draco.”

Draco laughed loudly at that. “If I hadn’t seen it and used it myself, I’d swear you must not own a mirror, Harry. Because damn. You should see yourself.”

A warm blush flooded Harry’s cheeks as he finished stripping off the remainder of his clothes. Till he stood across from Draco, both of them bared to each other. They looked each other up and down, eyes drinking in each other’s nudity.

Draco licked his lips and the motion broke the spell.

They stepped forward and kissed openly and hotly, pressing their bodies flush against each other. Draco kissed down Harry’s neck again. Harry wanted to cover Draco’s entire bloody body in kisses, but that would take all night, and they really did have somewhere to be.

“Shit,” Harry said with a groan, and Draco looked questioningly up at him from where he started licking at his nipples so nicely. “Tipsy pick up Quidditch.”

A long and guttural moan escaped Harry’s mouth when Draco nibbled on one of his nipples. His hands came up and tangled in Draco’s soft, blonde locks.

“I guess we’ll have to be quick then,” Draco replied with a grin before tracking his descent down the remainder of Harry’s chest and abdomen with kisses.

“Fuck, Draco, I don’t want a bloody quickie,” Harry said.

Draco’s knees hit the tile and his hands grasped onto Harry’s hips tightly.

“Do you want to call all our friends up and tell them why we can’t make it, then?” Draco chuckled, looking up at Harry with one eyebrow raised.

“Quickie sounds great,” Harry said with a laugh. “But you’re coming back to my place tonight.”

Draco smiled up at him. “There’s no place I’d rather be.”

The words warmed Harry’s blood, and then stars exploded behind his eyes when Draco leaned in and licked a long stripe up Harry’s cock from root to tip. Draco sucked the precome from the tip and Harry groaned loudly.

“You like that?” Draco asked and Harry nodded overenthusiastically. “You’ll like this even more, then.”

Harry knees almost buckled when Draco took the entirety of his cock into his mouth. He moved down, down, down until Harry’s entire length was in Draco’s mouth, pushing down Draco’s throat before the blonde pulled back till just the tip remained in his mouth. He sucked hard and Harry’s knees finally buckled.

Draco’s arm wrapped around Harry’s legs and caught the brunt of Harry’s fall so his poor knees wouldn’t just break upon collision with the unforgiving tiles of the shower stall.

“Easy there, Harry,” Draco said once they were eye-to-eye again. His eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Sorry. I think I may have swooned a bit there.” Harry grinned.

“Swoon for me anytime, Harry. It’s great for my ego.”

“Git,” Harry said and slapped Draco’s shoulder.

“Lesson learned. I’ll save the blowjobs for when you’re horizontal.”

They could have teased and joked forever. That was just the way they were, but they were both heavily under the influence of arousal while under the prying eyes of Father Time.

Draco pulled Harry almost flush against his body. Harry felt how hard Draco was for him and he groaned. Draco kissed Harry’s temple and then wrapped his long fingers around both of their cocks. The feeling elicited similar moans from both of them.

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulders and pulled him in so they could kiss again. Draco’s hand stroked up and down their shafts pressed so tightly together.

Their kisses turned more and more fevered as Draco’s hand sped up on their cocks. They both rutted into each down-stroke of Draco’s hand. Harry would have felt embarrassed by how quick he was going to come if he didn’t know without a doubt that Draco was following along closely behind him.

Draco’s hand twisted just so on the next up-stroke and Harry moaned into Draco’s neck as he came all over their stomachs and Draco’s wonderful hand. Harry’s hips jerked and he held onto Draco’s shoulders tightly.

And then Draco threw his head back, groaning beautifully, and came completely undone as well.

They came down slowly from their orgasms, languidly kissing and caressing each other’s bodies. After a few blissful moment where Harry’s knees ached and his feet feel asleep, they stood up and washing their bodies under the icy cold spray of the shower.

No amount of heating charms could warm up the ministry showers once they’d run out of hot water.

“I hope you’re not planning on swooning like that when you’re fucking me tonight,” Draco said with a lewd smirk.

Harry choked on some of the shower water as it tried to drown him suddenly. “What makes you so sure I’ll be the one doing the fucking?” he asked, coughing water out of his lungs.

Draco pressed Harry’s back to the shower and Harry could feel Draco’s cock hardening up against his leg.

“You’re going to make me a very happy man if you mean what I think you just meant,” Draco said, grinning widely.

“Then pull on your happy suit, babe.”

Harry’s shocked by how easily the pet name slipped from his lips, but Draco just kissed him warmly in response.

Multiple times.

Okay, so they snogged for a while.

They both groaned sadly when Harry finally pushed Draco away.

Draco tried his hand at negotiation. “Do we really have to go? I’m sure they’ll understand if we miss one tipsy pick up game. Wouldn’t our time be better spent elsewhere?”

“Trust me, Draco. I would much rather be lying in bed with your cock in my arse right now, but we will never hear the end of it if we don’t show up,” Harry explained.

“My precious, little, pillow princess,” Draco cooed and Harry punched his shoulder lightly. They laughed. “You’re right though. We have to do this right.”

Harry cocked his head in confusion at Draco’s last words. Do what right? Draco easily picked up on the look.

“Do I need to spell it out, Harry?”

“Well I did just swoon. Probably lost some valuable brain cells on the way down,” Harry joked.

“I’m going to date you Harry Potter. Publicly. I’m going to fuck you tonight, and then tomorrow it’s all business. There will be dates, and courting gifts. You’ll have to meet my mother again, even though you already have and she adores you more than her only son.” Draco rolled his eyes and then smiled fondly at Harry. “I want you to be my sodding boyfriend.”

Harry grinned happily. “Well I guess we better knock out that whole meet-the-friends bit then.”

They kissed and then there were arse smacks to hurry each other along in getting dressed quickly. They spelled Harry’s clothes dry, and Draco spent far to long on hair that was just going to get blow all to shite during that tipsy pick up Quidditch game.

They were fully dressed, Draco scowling slightly and messing with his hair, when Harry noticed that his boyfriend’s hair was still a little green in some places in the back. He chuckled.

>>>

Everyone knew. 

At least that was how it felt when Harry finally sat down at the table where all his friends were waiting. They just all gave him a bloody look that said they knew exactly what him and Draco had been up to not even half an hour prior.

“How was the Miraculous Sliming Safe House?” Ron asked in his best circus ringleader voice. He and Seamus clinked their glasses together like they’d come up with that clever line as a team. 

Hermione’s rolled eyes told Harry that they most definitely had.

The whole gang was already seated around the table: Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Millicent, and Greg. Dozens of empty glasses cluttered the center of the table, and Ginny was already snogging Pansy voraciously. Both of which were sure signs that the tipsy part of tipsy pick up Quidditch was well under way.

“What can I say? We came, we saw, we kicked its arse!” Harry said with a grin at everyone at the table.

Draco smirked down at Harry and pressed a kiss to his rapidly reddening cheek. “You can say that again, babe.”

Draco levitated a round of fresh drinks to the table. The best and only way to apologize for their being so late. He then dropped into the seat next to Harry and draped his arm around Harry’s shoulders.

A chorus of ohhhhh’s resonated around the table from all of Harry and Draco’s friends (Ginny and Pansy even took a break from snogging to join in), bringing forth an unwelcome warmth to Harry’s face.

“Finally!” Pansy and Ginny said in unison, and everyone laughed loudly. Hannah glared halfheartedly at their table from her place at the bar.

All of Harry’s concerns about him and Draco just melted away thanks to the overwhelmingly positive response from their friends. If their friends approved then maybe everything would be just fine.

Harry turned in Draco’s arm and pressed a quick kiss to Draco’s smiling lips.

Ron gagged, and really? Everything was definitely going to be just fine.

Perfect, even.


End file.
